The Pulverizer Returns!
The Pulverizer Returns! is the 22nd episode of the TMNT 2012 TV series. It first aired on May 11th, 2013. "Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it." Official Description When Shredder schemes to create a fearsome army of Mutants, the Turtles have no choice but to rely on the help of the newest addition to the Foot Clan: The Pulverizer! Plot The episode begins with the Turtles fighting and easily defeating a legion of Foot Soldiers on a rooftop. They all gloat about their victory, commenting that the Foot is no longer a challenge to them. The scene then cuts to the Shredder, who is mercilessly attacking Dogpound for his failure to recruit new deadly soldiers and redeem the Foot Clan's past failures. The Shredder, making the peremptory request for Dogpound to find more soldiers now, is told that this is impossible, which he suddenly disagrees with and settles on stealing a resource (Mutagen) from the Kraang to consolidate the Foot Clan for future battles. Elsewhere, the Turtles are keeping an eye on the TCRI building with the goal of witnessing suspicious Kraang activity. After Leo tells them to throw in the towel when they see that nothing is happening, Raph surmises that they've run out of butts to kick, but Leo disproves Raph's proclamation, catching sight of a chubby Foot ninja jumping up to reach an aperture on the TCRI building with minimal agility, successfully getting himself stuck in it. The Turtles relinquish their stakeout spot and go to battle this unsuspecting ninja when they are suddenly encircled by a small contingent of Foot ninja, whom they battle. They beat the Foot easily and the chubby ninja, extricating himself from the aperture, jumps down to assist his fallen comrades, but is knocked down by Donnie and reveals himself to be The Pulverizer! On being asked what he is doing with the Foot, the Pulverizer explains that he joined one of Chris Bradford's dojos to practice martial arts and, after a display of his "skills", they encouraged him to join the Foot Clan. After being with them for a couple days, they gave him the rank of Ashigaru Sha (Cannon Fodder). Donnie explains to the ignorant teenager that the ranking he received means that he is regarded as expendable, being entrusted with the task of wasting enemies' ammunition and setting off traps. Donnie tries to convince the Pulverizer to leave the Foot, but the teen insists on becoming a spy for the Turtles, offering to find them an explanation on why the Foot has been fighting the Kraang. The Turtles head back to their lair, where Splitner grimly acknowledges that they've defeated much of the Foot Clan with ease. On wondering why Splinter made it sound like that's a bad thing, Raph is told by his sensei that he and his brothers have grown complacent in fighting the Foot and have become excessively dependent on their own weapons, though there are times in which they will not be able to fight with what they know and must adapt to their environment. So that they can embrace the unfamiliar, Splinter orders the turtles to swap weapons with eachother and spar. The brothers spar two on two, but their lack of acclimation to the weapons causes them all to misuse them and accidentally hurt themselves (Donnie gets the Sai, Raph gets Mikey's Nunchucks, Leo gets Donnie's Bo, and Mikey gets Leo's Katanas). Splinter tells his sons that they will continue to fight in their new configuration, promising that it will only do them good. The Turtles meet up with Pulverizer (Who's real name is Timothy) but are almost immediately attacked by the Foot who manage to steal the mutagen while fighting the Turtles. The Turtles, to survive, switch to their own weapons and beat the Foot, Dogpound and Fishface, but the Foot still manage to escape with Mutagen. After the battle, they decide to let the Pulverizer stay in the Foot in order to gather more intel on what Shredder plans to do with the mutagen but Donnie feels guilty about placing him in danger. Later, Shredder tells Dogpound to use Pulverizer as a test for the Mutagen. Back at the lair, Splinter finds out that they switched back weapons after they celebrate with really good weapon lines, and takes their weapons away from them, saying that anything can be a weapon. Pulverizer calls the turtles and tells them where the mutagen test is being performed and that he volunteered to be the first test subject. The turtles board the Shellraiser go after him. The Foot uses Dragon Choppers for transportation and Fishface stays back to slow the brothers down. He manages to flatten a tire, and Donnie takes the stealth bike to go after Pulverizer, claiming that he's his responsibility, while the other three pursue on foot. Donnie takes a broom and uses it as a bo and fights Dogpound and Fishface, while trying to convince Timothy not to be a mutant. Leo, Raph, and Mikey arrive and fight along side Donnie. They take random things and turn them into weapons with Leo using a pipe, Raph a board, and Mikey a length of chain. Pulverizer, wanting to help, poors mutagen on himself. He mutates into a hideous, mindless blob. Dogpound rigs the entire building to explode and locks the turtles in with the mutated Pulverizer. It attacks the Turtles, but they are able to calm him down when they reason with him. They contain him in a mutagen canister and all get out before the bomb detonates. Donnie promises Timothy in the lair that he will get to work on finding a cure so that he can be human once again. Back at Shredder's hideout, Dogpound tells about the failure, infuriating Shredder. Shredder tells him that the turtles "MUST be destroyed" and the Kraang agrees. Shredder looks at the Kraang, telling it that they share a common enemy ending the episode in a comic style. Splinter's Wisdom "In the hands of a ninja, anything can be a weapon." Character Debuts *Mutagen Man (In mutated form) 'Trivia' *This is the second time that Pulverizer appears since The Pulverizer. *This is the first time the turtles help The Pulverizer. *This is the first time Shredder creates an army of mutants. *This is the second time that Splinter has used a harsh method to get the turtles to understand a lesson; even at the cost of the turtles' own lives. *It's revealed that the Pulverizer's real name is Timothy. *The Pulverizer is (willingly) mutated into a slime creature and is kept by Donnie until he can figure out a way to demutate him. * When the Kraang agrees with Shredder of destroying the trutles, this could be a reference to the 1987 cartoon, that Shredder and Kraang should become allies in this series as well. *This is the first time when April lives in the lair, but does not appear. *The Shellraiser is used again, along with the Ninja Stealth Bike. *This is the first time Shredder creates an army of mutants. *In this episode the turtles have to switch weapons, Leo gets the Bo Staff, Raph gets the Nuchunks, Mikey gets the Katanas and Donnie gets the Sais, this could be a reference to the new animated adventures comic but in the first issue leo gets the nuchucks and raph gets the bo staff. *Donnie getting Raph's Sais could be a reference to his voice actor Rob Paulsen voice Raph in most of the 1987 cartoon. *Donnie uses the Stealth Bike for the first time. *The Pulverizer is turned into Mutagen Man after pouring mutagen on himself. *This is the first episode where Raph says "High three!" *This is the 4th episode where one of the turtles (Raph) pulls their head into their shell, when Fishface tries to bite his head off. *This is the fourth episode that focuses on Donnie. *When Donatello found a coin it made a sound when Mario gets a Gold Coin. *Timothy is not seen at all without his Foot Ninja suit on in the entire episode. Errors *When Timothy calls the Turtles over to the dumpster he was hiding behind, the Turtles were all holding their weapons in their hands, but, when they all reach the dumpster their weapons are suddenly back in their holsters. *In one scene when Donnie was arguing with Timothy about getting mutated over the phone, Leo's eye flickered. Gallery weapon_switch_by_life_is_magic-d6h44e2.jpg Fail weapon usage.png Mikey freaks out of headless Raph.jpg Swinging and singin.jpg|Tiny mouth funniness This won't end well.jpg|This won't end well I think we're next!!!.jpg|I think we're next!!! A comic book.jpg|Weapon: Comic Book *Puppy whines*.jpg Pulverizer with big funny face.jpg|Tim: That is also true. 3 629629.jpg .MP3 626417.jpg XviD.MP3 626751.jpg .MP3 628545.jpg D.MP3 627585.jpg 3 384926.jpg 3 384342.jpg -DL.XviD.MP3 730313.jpg ViD.MP3 7335242122373467.jpg P3 7326901824908081.jpg 731856-1748302527.jpg 4384381529513377.jpg P3 44044-1371860809.jpg DL.XviD.MP3 430431698378971.jpg ViD.MP3 843801335667451.jpg D.MP3 836878-733770630.jpg P3 625458-298576234.jpg image Timutant.jpg htr.jpg iko.jpg it.jpg oph.jpg pcc.jpg satm.jpg ug.jpg uji.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2013 Category:Donnie Themed Episode Category:Fan of Donatello